


A Christmas Love Story

by Ririko



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, F/M, Romance, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ririko/pseuds/Ririko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On one peaceful Christmas night she sneaks out -while her family are spending their time at family livingroom- so that she could spend some time with her long time boyfriend. Her whole life takes a new turn as something happens at her date...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; I don't own Inuyasha and co. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei
> 
> Important note; At Japan Age of consent for marriage is 18 yrs for men and 16 yrs for women.

It was a peaceful Christmas night. A snow fell gently down from the sky, landing on the already white ground and covering the tree to a beautiful white blanket around a house of The Higurashi's. The whole Higurashi family were sitting around the family livingroom listening as Grandpa Higurashi was telling a story about Crinch, a youkai who hated the Christmas.

Seventeen years old Higurashi Kagome rolled her blue eyes as she got up from the floor, telling her family that she was tired and planned to go to a sleep early.

She ran into her room quickly after bidding her family goodnight. She locked her door and took her beautiful blue kimono from her hiding place behind her closet. She had bought the kimono last week with her friend- Sango's- help just for tonight. She smiled happily as she thought about her long time boyfriend for you see, her plans weren't just staying at home sleeping, oh no! She had a date with her boyfriend, Ikari Sesshomaru, who was year older than her.

Kagome dressed into her kimono and looked at herself at the mirror, deciding to put on some make-up. She took her small bag of make-up from her make-up table and opened the bag. She took out a light blue eye shadow and light pink lipstick. She was ready in few minutes.

Kagome looked out of her window and smiled as she saw her boyfriend waiting for her on the otherside of a quiet street. He was leaning on his black Porsche Boxter S, looking lost in his thoughts.

She opened the window of her room-silently thanking her Kami-sama that her room was on the first floor unlike her other family members- and sneaked out carefully. Kagome walked over to her boyfriend and kissed him on his cheek as he opened the car door for her.

"Did you miss me?" She asked with a smile.

"Good evening, my love, you look as beautiful as ever how could I not be missing you?" He smirked and gave her a kiss with full of passion," Hmm... Strawberry lipstick... I love it," He whispered as he broke the kiss, continuing, "Now are you ready for tonight, my love? This is going to be your early x-mas and b-day present,"

"I'm as ready as I can be," Kagome nodded with a blush and with those words they drove away...

An hour or so later Sesshomaru stopped the car. Kagome looked out of the car window and saw that they had arrived out of their small home town Fenyi Yônju to Tokyo.

"What are we doing here?" She asked as he opened the car door for her.

"My little brother told me that they are having Christmas party here for lovers tonight," He smiled taking her smaller hand is his larger one after he locked the door.

As they stepped inside a beautiful mansion like building they saw dancing couples around a big dance floor dancing with their loved ones. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome deep into her blue eyes and smiled.

"Would you like to dance, my love?" He asked with a bow.

"Yes," She smiled as they walked to the dance floor.

Sesshomaru put his arms on her hip as Kagome crossed her arms around her boyfriend's neck and softly laid her head on his shoulder.

They danced a couple of hours as a local famous girl band was playing alive and as the last song of the evening ended they stopped and smiled at each other.

"Come with me, my love, I want to show you something," He whispered to her, leading her away from the dance floor out to the backyard. He asked Kagome to sit down on a stone bench near them.

After she had sat down, he got down on his knee, taking a black little box from his pocket opening it.

Kagome gasped when she saw what was inside the little box. There, in the middle of a soft silks, laid a beautiful promise ring.

Sesshomaru looked into her eyes and asked, "Higurashi Kagome, my love of life. Will you marry me?"

Kagome looked into his eyes smiling happily as the tears ran down from her eyes, "Yes! Yes I will!" She cried kissing him softly to his lips on the night of Christmas Eve...


End file.
